1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an optical prism sheet, a backlight unit, and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term liquid crystal display (LCD) generally refers to a device that displays numerals, text, images, etc., through application of an electric field to liquid crystals. The liquid crystals may be an intermediate phase material between a liquid and a solid, and may be arranged between two glass substrates acting as electrodes in a liquid crystal display panel, which may include the liquid crystals arranged in a predetermined pattern and may adjust transmittance of light passing therethrough.
The liquid crystal display panel may not be a self-emissive device. Thus, it may be provided with a backlight unit acting as a light source for emitted light. Thus, images in an LCD may be formed by the liquid crystal panel, and visibly displayed using light from the backlight unit.
Recently, techniques for making a LCD of 17 or 19 inches have been applied to large-scale panels of 40 inches or more. For these large-scale panels, it may be beneficial for light emitted from the backlight unit to have a predetermined intensity, and to have uniform diffusion throughout the whole area of the panel.